


Fall hard (on your head)

by I_hate_usernames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Concussions, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Injury, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Blame, Skating injury, Throw back to episode 5, fluff hell, i don't know what happened, worried victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: Throwback to episode 5 to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Figure Skating Championship Competition. Instead of a nosebleed Yuuri hits his head a little harder and gets a concussion.





	1. The Program

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost written this entirely but I decided to publish this in parts because I'm evil like that. I'm very proud of the fluff and Victuuri moments in this and I hope you will love them too^_^ Yuuri's injury is minor but I need to torture my faves just a little... hehe...
> 
> The concussion parts are gonna be actually based on my own experiences! Though the Victor PoV are a little improvised since I've just been told how my friends reacted and how I was (I got some memory loss from it too) when I got a concussion while snowboarding. (It was very smart of me to go to the highest peak of the hill right away even as I didn't know how to snowboard at all and then be left alone.)

Yuuri wanted to show Victor that he could surprise him. He wanted to show Japan that he could do this. He didn’t want to play it safe. He wanted to push himself. To prove himself. Victor’s words were still ringing in his head when Yuuri was walking towards the ice, about to start his free skate program.

 

_ How can someone who can’t motivate others motivate himself?  _ The following  _ I’m disappointed in you _ was like ice in the pit of his stomach. Victor had probably meant it more like encouraging others with kind words but there was more to it… If someone was truly looking up to him then it was also about the example he showed.

 

The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Figure Skating Championship Competition was the first time he was performing his free skate program. And Victor wanted him to play it safe by lowering the difficulty. Didn’t he… Didn’t he trust that Yuuri could do it?

 

If Yuuri wanted to make it to the Grand Prix Final then he couldn’t just play it safe. He couldn’t just be good, he had to be great! He had to win! And not just for himself or the GPF but for Victor, for his family and all who supported him, like Minami, his newly discovered (slightly disturbing) fanboy I guess you could call it… Yuuri wasn’t used to it. Being an… example? An inspiration? Those weren’t something Yuuri was. At least in his own opinion. He was a good skater sure, but… he always let his anxiety get the best of him. He wasn’t like Victor with all his confidence, ability to surprise everybody time after time and lifelong loyal fanbase that were begging for his return. He was… Yuuri. 

 

He had to prove to Victor that he was worth it. That he could do it.

 

And so, by the time Yuuri stepped to the ice, he had made up his mind. Determination settling into his eyes.

 

Some might argue that going against Victor’s orders about his free skating program’s jumps wasn’t maybe exactly the way to do it? Maybe, Yuuri admitted to himself quietly, there was a little more to it than just proving himself. There was a small part of him that wanted to… rebel. Because the way Victor was almost like controlling him during these past few days was starting to bug him. With all the scolding and speaking over him during interviews and changing the plan for his program… Part of Yuuri just wanted to get his voice heard and get the fight back.

 

Also he was just stubborn.

 

Yuuri had settled himself in the centre of the ice for his starting position. He had a moment to take a deep breath, clear his mind as much as he could and then the music was starting and it flowed through him already with such familiarity that he almost didn’t have to think about his moving. He just did it.

 

With his first jump coming, Yuuri could feel his heartbeat pick up. Victor was expecting him to do the quad-triple combination. But then he was in the air and back on the ice after a quad-double and there was no going back. It was all or nothing.

 

Yuuri could feel the first drops of dread and anxiety seep into his veins. What if Victor was going to be mad? What if he failed? Victor had told him to focus more on refining the program than being distracted by jumps. And here he was doing just the opposite of that…

 

He was stiff he realised. And it would show to others too.  _ Relax! Clear your mind! Just let the music flow through you like Victor always says! You have already started this, now you finish it. _

 

The music was playing all around him as his body guided him through the ice.  _ Remember what this music means. Remember the story! _

 

For a moment it all came back to him. How this was about when Victor showed up as his coach. How happy it made him. Then it was time for his next jump. And what was supposed to be a triple salchow was turned into a quadruple. And he steps out of the landing. 

 

For a moment anxiety grips him tighter. Why would he do this? He wasn’t a rebel. Did he really know better than Victor?

 

But there wasn’t time to worry.  _ Shake it off.  _ It was one jump, you still have this! You need to show them. You need to surprise them. He could still push his limits and  _ dare  _ to try.

 

And music gripped him again and it was flowing through him and his every move like it should. A sense of calm coming over him as he allowed himself to drown into the music and the movement.

 

The story was running in his head again, transforming into movements that told it to the whole world. How he realised his love… How he found himself. The music calmed down and Yuuri followed.

 

A triple flip, he didn’t nail it but he could feel the audience. How they were getting fired up by his performance. Mesmerized… by  _ him _ .

 

And then... His last jump. Victor had told him to make it into a triple for points. His feet left the ground and… He knew he wasn’t going to land it. A sharp pain shot through him as his head hit the rinks side. But he’s getting up and finishing the routine. His body following through the movements on their own.

 

The music stops and Yuuri is standing in his final position, breathing heavily. As the seconds tick by, so does the adrenaline in his veins dull down. The crowd is going wild and the noises are so loud.

 

He’s supposed to get off the ice. He thinks dully. But it’s bad enough his world is just a blur of shapes without his glasses, now it’s also swinging from side to side.

 

The uproar of the noise seems to swim around him. Around and around. First getting louder and then quieting down before it was once more an ear deafening racket. Yuuri attempts a couple of steps forward but the usually solid ice under him tips to one side and then another. By the second step gravity is holding him heavier than usual and he’s falling…

 

It almost feels like the ground would never reach him with how long it feels for his limp body to fall, fall, fall, down, down, down…

 

But then it meets him. Hard. And pain shoots through him before his head meets the ice.

 

And then it all goes to black.

  
  



	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor refuses to leave Yuuri's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and kudos warmed my very heart<3 Thank you so much to everybody! And btw I updated the tags a little

From the first jump Yuuri made, Victor realised that Yuuri had decided to change the jump elements. And all he was left with was to try and figure out what his performance was going to be. Suspense gripped him tightly as he followed Yuuri’s every move, trying to figure him out and failing… 

 

Just like always, Yuuri ceased to amaze him.

 

He worries a bit when Yuuri doesn’t land his quadruple and he seems tense for a while. But then he nails his triple loop and triple axel and he can see how Yuuri lets the music flow through him. Even when he doesn’t nail his jumps entirely, Victor can see how Yuuri has gripped every single person’s attention. He’s skating like he’s the most beautiful person on the ice and no one can look away from him.

 

The collective gasp that goes through the audience when Yuuri hits his head against the rink’s side is almost louder than the music and for a moment fear grips Victor so tightly that he can’t breathe. But Yuuri doesn’t even stop. He finishes the program flawlessly and the audience rips into cheers. Relief settles over Victor as he watches Yuuri on the ice, everybody around them cheering for him with a cacophony of noise.

 

_ I told him to make the last jump a triple for points,  _ Victor thinks with a chuckle. The rebellious side of Yuuri towards his coach sure has surprised Victor tonight. 

 

_ I wonder who he takes after… oh right… it’s me! _

 

The relief lasts only so long, though. Because as Yuuri relaxes from the final position, Victor can see how his body is wobbling slightly back and forth and his eyes are unfocused. He takes a shaky step forward and panic makes Victor’s heart twinge when with the second step Yuuri starts leaning more heavier and heavier to the side.

 

He has already jumped over the side and is running towards Yuuri but he’s already falling and there’s too much distance. All Victor can do is watch with horror as Yuuri’s body meets the ice and he can see how his head hits against the ice. Hard.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” Victor cries in panic as he slides to Yuuri’s side. He’s laying on the ice and he’s very very still and Victor has never felt such fear, panic and pain run through his body. “Yuuri can you hear me?” Victor leans close to Yuuri’s face his hand so very gently touching his shoulder. Yuuri’s eyes are closed.

 

There’s other people rushing on the scene. The paramedics lowering themselves on their knees next to Victor. The woman gently places two fingers on Yuuri’s neck to check for his pulse and Victor looks at her pleadingly for a few agonizing seconds before she’s nodding and a part of the absolute fear gripping Victor’s heart, lungs - everything - eases. Even though it’s nowhere near gone.

 

“Pulse is strong”, she states to the male paramedic on the other side of Yuuri. Whose gently checking Yuuri’s back before they ever so carefully ease him entirely on his back from the awkward side position. They place a folded piece of fabric under Yuuri’s head. The female is listening on Yuuri’s lungs with a stethoscope.

 

Victor can hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears. He can’t move his eyes from Yuuri’s face and he’s holding Yuuri’s hand ever so gently in his own. Not daring to squeeze even a little bit. The seconds feel like hours when the only thing Victor can focus on is Yuuri. All the loud noises around them just numbing down to a background hum.

 

The fear is crippling. It feels like he can’t breathe. Can’t think. The only thing in his head is the ever repeating loop of Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

 

And then Yuuri’s eyes flicker and they are slowly opening. And Victor gasps for breath in relief.

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri can you hear me?”

 

Yuuri is blinking and doesn’t seem to be entirely  _ there _ yet.

 

“Mr. Katsuki can you hear us? Mr. Katsuki?” The paramedic checks Yuuri’s eyes with a small flashlight and Yuuri blinks again.

 

“Mr. Katsuki can you speak?”

 

“I uhm…” Yuuri trails off, his eyes wandering around unfocused.

 

“Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Yuu-Yuur-Yuuri.”

 

“Good. Good, do you know where you are Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes wander again and he moves his head a little.

 

“No… Victor… Where’s Victor?”

 

“Yuuri I’m here”, he speaks up and squeezes Yuuri’s hand gently to guide his eyes more towards him.

 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispers and then smiles ever so gently at him. Or towards him… His eyes seem to wander a little and don’t really seem to focus.

 

“Did I sleep in? Wait… I have to… I have to go to my free skate… Did I miss my free skate?”

 

“Yuuri… You already did your free skate, don’t you remember?”

 

The look in Yuuri’s eyes turns even more confused. And his mouth is forming quiet mumbling Japanese words so Victor has no idea what he’s saying. Victor raises his eyes to the female paramedic in worry.

 

“Yuuri, how are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” The paramedic asks. Yuuri’s head tilts slightly towards her voice.

 

“It’s cold and… blurry… Wher- Where are my…” Yuuri’s other hand that isn’t in Victor’s grasp raises to feel around his eyes and then winces. “Ouh… My head…”

 

“Yuuri you hit your head on the ice. You possibly have a concussion.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“We should probably get him off the ice”, the male paramedic says and the other nods.

 

“Yuuri do you think you can stand for me?”

 

Yuuri nods and starts propping himself up, Victor and the other paramedic help him by supporting him by the armpits and lifting him up. They don’t let go when Yuuri is once again standing on his skates. The skates makes it pretty simple for them to just push him along with them without Yuuri needing to do anything. Yuuri’s staring at his feet.

 

“I’m on the ice… Is it time for my short program? Wait no… Free skate? Did I already do… I don’t…”

 

“Yuuri we are getting off the ice. Can you walk?”

 

As an answer Yuuri takes a fumbling step off the ice. The gate is a little too narrow for three people so the female paramedic on Yuuri’s left side has to let go of Yuuri. The other paramedic is already off the ice and looks like he’s prepared to catch Yuuri if he doesn’t make it. Though there’s no danger of that since Victor refuses to let go of Yuuri. At least the gate entrance fits just about the two of them.

 

Victor is guiding Yuuri to the nearest bench, which so happens to be the kiss and cry. Yuuri is leaning heavily on Victor and Victor can feel how he’s still swaying a little. When they reach the bench and he gets Yuuri to sit down, Victor feels immensely relieved.

 

“How are you feeling Yuuri?” he asks still carefully supporting Yuuri as they sit side by side.

 

“My head kind of hurts…”

 

Carefully Victor inspects the side of Yuuri’s head he saw hit the ice. His fingers ever so gently feel under Yuuri’s gelled back hair feeling the area to be a little swollen, there’s also a bruised bump on Yuuri’s forehead which hit the rinks side. He’s turning towards the paramedics to ask for an ice pack but it’s already being offered to him. Thanking her Victor takes the ice pack and gently presses it to Yuuri’s head. Yuuri flinches from the touch but doesn’t pull away.

 

The female paramedic crouches down in front of Yuuri and Yuuri focuses on her.

 

“Yuuri, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me as best as you can. Can you do that?”

 

“S-Sure.”

 

“Can you tell me your full name?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Good, good. Now what is your profession?”

 

“I’m a competitive figure skater.”

 

“How old you are?”

 

“23.”

 

The paramedic is nodding approvingly.

 

“Do you remember today? What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

Here Yuuri hesitates and his eyes turn to confused again and his eyebrows crunch up in thought.

 

“I um… I’m not… Sure… I don’t…”

 

“That’s okay Yuuri. Now I’m going to check your eyes. Is that okay?”

 

Yuuri nods and the paramedic once again points her little flashlight in Yuuri’s eyes. Next she asks for Yuuri to follow her finger. After her little check up is all done she nods approvingly.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He seems to have a concussion but nothing too alarming. The fact that he is awake, moving and responsive are all good signs. Now we just need to monitor him for changes. If he stops understanding speech or written language or falls unconscious again, we should be alarmed. Also bleeding from the ear, black eyes, loss of sensation or a loss of eyesight or hearing are things we need to watch out. I’m not too worried though, I think he’s going to be fine but some confusion and temporary memory loss are to be expected. There’s a chance that he won’t remember what’s happening now or before hitting his head.”

 

“Will there be permanent damage?”

 

“Short time memory loss is possible. But hopefully nothing major.”

 

“Victor?” Yuuri asks turning his head slightly towards him.

 

“Yes Yuuri?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be going for my free skate? That’s today right?”

 

“Yuuri you already did your free skate”, Victor answer back and then turns to look the paramedic again with anguish. “That’s like the second time he’s asked that. Should we be worried?”

 

The woman shakes her head. “No I don’t think so. He seems to be a little confused about where he is and what he can remember from the past hours.”

 

Yuuri is mumbling something under his breath again.

 

“Yuuri what was that?”

 

“I… I... If I did my free skate already… How did I do? Did I… lose?”

 

“Oh… Um… I’m not sure, I haven’t heard your scores yet.”

“They are actually up now”, someone said from close by. Victor didn’t even fully glance at them before focusing on the score boards. It took him a moment to focus before he spotted the numbers on the screen. 165.20 making Yuuri’s total score 259.56.

 

“Yuuri you won! Your total score is 259.56!”

 

“I did? With those jumps?”

 

Victor chuckled. “Well if you’re talking about the jumps we planned on you doing then no. You did them a little different.”

 

Yuuri looked confused again. He turned his gaze from Victor to the scoreboard with a look on him like he was trying to figure something out.

 

“Did I really win? I- I can’t remember… I’m supposed to do my free skate…”

 

“Yuuri you already did your free skate, and you won!”

 

“Does… Does that mean you’ll eat katsudon with me?”

 

Victor smiled. “Yes Yuuri. I will eat katsudon with you.”

 

Yuuri smiled at that but he still seemed a little dazed. The moment where they were looking each other in the eyes started to stretch a little too much… And they were still in front of countless cameras. A little reluctantly Victor moved his eyes while Yuuri kept looking at him dreamily.

 

“You’re really pretty Victor. Even if you are little fuzzy you are like the most beautiful man in the room. In all the rooms.”

 

“Yu-Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed quietly with shock. That was not something Yuuri just said normally.

 

“You’re so pretty that I could just look at you for forever. Like an art piece. Masterpiece. To hang on my wall… Oh I miss my posters… I had like twenty of them… I had to take them down before you saw them.”

 

Victor could feel how his face was steadily getting hotter with Yuuri’s softly spoken words. He kind of seemed like he was speaking more to himself than to Victor but didn’t realise he was actually speaking aloud. Victor’s eyes darted around to check if anyone else could hear Yuuri while he tried to rebuild his composure. Luckily, while people were intently looking them and trying to get what was happening, they were all a little bit away and didn’t look like they had heard Yuuri.

 

“Okay! Uhm…” Victor chuckled nervously, “I think it’s time we get you somewhere to rest! Hmm… Let’s get you out of those skates so you can walk better.”

 

Yuuri looked down at his skates. Then his outfit.

 

“But I… I need to do my free skate first. I need to win so we can go to GPF and win gold and then we can eat katsudon together.”

 

“Yuuri! You already did your free skate! And you won! Remember?”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes! Now let’s get you shoes so we can get you to rest.”

 

“But… But if I won then I have to go accept my medal?”

 

“Oh… Right… Maybe it’s better that we skip that? People will understand with you hitting your head and all.”

 

“I hit my head?”

 

“Yes Yuuri, you have a concussion and you’re obviously confused. It’s better that we get you somewhere quieter to rest. You can get your medal later.”

 

“But that would be rude… No I need to… I need to…” Suddenly Yuuri got up and Victor had to hurry to support him when he reeled back.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Yuuri be careful, you need to rest!”

 

“But I need to accept my medal and… and… We- So we can eat katsudon!”

 

“Yuuri that can wait!”

 

“But no… No I’m going to accept my medal!”

 

Victor sighed heavily. How could Yuuri be this stubborn even when his brain was mush? Reluctantly he went with it. Sooner they got it over with the sooner he could get Yuuri to rest, right?

 

And so Victor stayed tightly beside Yuuri, supporting him every moment he could. The annoying part about the ordeal was that while Victor wanted nothing more than to drag Yuuri to rest, he had to keep reminding him about what was happening and he didn’t have the heart to exploit Yuuri’s confusion and memory loss to get him even faster to rest. It took a while, a too long while in Victor’s opinion, to get the award ceremony going. And once it came for Yuuri to go accept his award, Victor very very reluctantly let go of Yuuri. Ready to jump in and catch Yuuri if it looked like he would fall. Maybe it was just him but it seemed like his tension was shared and everybody else around him was keeping an eye out for Yuuri too. They were on his home field after all and now that Yuuri had won, he would be Japan’s representative in the GPF.

 

But while Yuuri was definitely confused about everything and a little wobbly, he seemed to have gained his balance back on ice. Then came the agonising moments of Yuuri standing on the podium posing for the photographs. If he were to fall now it would be from a meters hight!

 

Victor felt a little more at ease once Yuuri’s competitors rose up to the middle podium too to pose on either side of Yuuri, bright smiles on their faces and supporting Yuuri from each side with their half hugs.

 

Once the photographs were (finally!) over, Yuuri lurched a little as he was getting off the podium. Victor could feel his heart jump to his throat and he already took a step forward to go and catch Yuuri but luckily it wasn’t needed. Minami, who was still close to Yuuri was quick to support him again and stop him from falling. And after that he supported Yuuri by the arm all the way to Victor.

 

“Thank you Minami”, Victor said as he took Yuuri by the arm again.

 

“No problem! Anything for Yuuri!” Minami turned more towards Yuuri with a bright smile on his face, “You were seriously  _ awesome _ out there! I have  _ never _ seen anything like it! That was seriously badass how you were able to complete your routine even hitting your head like that!”

 

Yuuri looked confused again. “U-Um… Thanks? You too?”

 

Minami was way too excited to notice the questioning tilt in Yuuri’s voice as he raised his hands on his burning cheeks with a very high squeal. “Oh my God! Yuuri Katsuki just cheered me and complimented me on the same day! I can’t believe this!”

 

It was kind of alarming how Minami went from excited and flustered to shy and quiet~ish in a matter of seconds. “Can I hug you?” he asked shyly.

 

“S-Sure…” Yuuri said and with that Minami threw himself on Yuuri and Victor was glad he had such a strong grip on Yuuri or else they would have fallen. As it was, Victor was just about able to support them through Minami basically squeezing the life out of Victor’s pupil.

 

As Minami let go enough for Yuuri to actually breathe, Victor could see how his mouth was just opening to say something - most likely an onslaught of excited compliments to Yuuri - but he was interrupted by a female a little way off calling for him and his face crumpled in disappointment.

 

“I have to go… But I promise Yuuri that I will watch your every competition! I will be your number one cheerleader!”

 

“O-Okay…” Yuuri answered. Minami gave him one last quick hug before he was skating off, a huge smile on his face and waving enthusiastically until his coach, Victor guessed, finally got him to turn his attention to her.

 

Giving a little squeeze to Yuuri’s hand, he got the other man to turn his gaze back to him.

 

“You okay? How do you feel?”

 

“Uhm…” Yuuri’s gaze wandered around. “Fine, I guess?” he answered. He still seemed confused and his answer wasn’t convincing at all. Victor smiled softly at him in comfort and raised his free hand to gently stroke Yuuri’s cheek and then moving his fingers upwards to gently feel the areas where Yuuri had hit his head to places. The one on his forehead was going to be a small bruise and Victor was relieved to find that the bump on the side of Yuuri’s head had considerably settled because of the ice pack.

 

“Does your head hurt?”

 

Yuuri nodded softly and his head tilted ever so slightly to press into Victor’s hand. Victor smiled at that.

 

“Can I take you to home now?”

 

Yuuri’s gaze turned to confused again. “But I… Don’t I have my free skate still?”

 

Victor’s eyebrows scrunched in concern. Yuuri kept forgetting that he had already done the free skate. Was that normal with concussions? He should ask the paramedic before they left if this was something to worry about. “Yuuri, you already did your free skate. Remember when I told you? And you won. Look you even have your medal!” Victor explained with patience once again. It was kind of tiring to repeat the same thing over and over again but Victor didn’t mind as it was for Yuuri. He lifted the medal on Yuuri’s neck for him to look at. Yuuri held the gold medal in his hand carefully, inspecting it.

 

“Let’s get you off the ice and somewhere quieter to rest okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded and Victor started guiding him away. He started to search for the paramedics with his gaze as they were starting to get closer to exiting the rink to the changing rooms. Just when they were about to exit, he spotted the female paramedic and Victor quickly motioned for her to follow them as they made their way to the changing rooms. Victor sat Yuuri down on the bench and was in the process of taking off his skates as the paramedic came in.

 

“Hello again”, she greeted with a soft smile and made her way over to them to sit next to Yuuri.

 

“Has there been any changes?”

 

“No actually… And that’s what worries me. He keeps forgetting that he has already done the free skate. Is that normal?”

 

“Hmm…” she voiced as she inspected Yuuri’s head and once again checked his eyes with the lamp. What did that even tell her?

 

“The swelling on the side of his head has gone down. That’s a good sign. Yuuri can you tell me your full name again?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“How about your family or close friends? Can you name a few for me?”

 

“Um… Well there’s Victor and Minako and Yuuko-chan and Mari my sister and…”

 

“That’s good, thank you”, she said with a soft smile and then turned to look at Victor, “If the memory loss lasts longer than 24 hours I would say it’d be something to concern about but it has only been a couple of hours and sometimes the confusion can last a while. He’s still conscious, his pupils reactive, he understands speech and can answer basic questions and those are all good signs. I don’t think there’s need for alarm yet or further check-ups that could take hours. Rest and observation is the best course of action. You should wake him up every few hours to check if he can still answer the same questions and in time Yuuri will recover from his confusion. I can’t say how long it will take exactly but possibly tonight even.”

 

Victor was nodding along as the paramedic spoke listening intently and making sure to press them to memory. “Okay. Is he free to go now?”

 

“Yes. If there’s minor head pain then he can take some pain meds. Just keep an eye out and take it easy and I believe he will be alright.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

She smiled once more as she got up and left the room leaving Victor and Yuuri by themselves. Victor reached for Yuuri’s shoes and started putting them on him, glancing up at Yuuri briefly every once in awhile. Yuuri was quietly staring at him. The quiet was kind of nice after all the hassle of the day.

 

Once done with tying Yuuri’s shoes Victor took Yuuri’s hands in his own and smiled up at him.

 

“You feeling okay?” Yuuri nodded.

 

“Good. Let’s get to the hotel then?”

 

Yuuri was still wearing his free skate costume but Victor figured he could get back to the hotel even with it on. He helped Yuuri to his jacket and then grabbed all of his belongings for him. Once again guiding Yuuri by the arm as they made their way away.

 

There was some reporters outside, barging in on them as they got out. Victor waved them off and said they would give interviews after Yuuri got some rest. They made it to the first taxi in the line and Victor helped Yuuri inside before rounding the car to sit on the other side. He told the taxi driver their hotel and without further ado the driver took off.

 

Victor turned to Yuuri who was gazing out the window but he turned to Victor after a few moments with a confused expression once again.

 

“We are leaving? But what about my free skate?”

 

“You already did it. You won.”

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched up. “But I don’t… I don’t remember…”

 

“Hmm… Oh!” Victor pulled his phone out suddenly and with a quick search he was able to find a video of Yuuri’s free skate. “Here”, he said as he handed the phone to Yuuri who took it carefully and looked at the video with a puzzled expression. It ended with Yuuri falling to the ice after his performance once again. (It still made a sharp horrifying pain stab at Victor’s heart even with Yuuri sitting next to him a little bumped but overall okay and safe) Victor expected Yuuri to hand the phone back but instead he replayed the video watching it all over again.

 

The rest of the car ride was spent with Yuuri repeating the video again and again with Victor observing Yuuri closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will come tomorrow and the day after tomorrow:) This wasn't maybe the angstiest of chapters but oh boy did the ending found it's way to angst and FLUFF HELL! I don't know what happened... I hope you will love it when it comes!:)


	3. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yuuri PoV and angst and fluff! Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Yuuri's experiences and the second concussion he mentions are actually pretty much slightly altered copies of my own experiences with having a concussion XD

It was weird how everything just… clicked back into place. First he was looking at a video and then just like… His brain decided to reboot in the middle of it. With confusion Yuuri watched the video until the end. Recognizing it as his free skate, more importantly, recognizing it as his free skate in competition. Which meant this had to have been filmed at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Figure Skating Championship Competition.

 

As it ended with Yuuri seeing himself hitting his head not once but twice, it was kind of easy to figure out why he wasn’t currently remembering this to ever happen.

 

Yuuri lifted his gaze from the phone - Victor’s phone he noted - to the window that was showing a darkening outside flying by the car. Next he turned his eyes to his other side. Meeting Victor with his head slightly tilted as he watched him closely.

 

Yuuri took a moment to process all this and try to make sense of what was happening. He had already skated his free skate. It was night. Victor was there with him. There was some pain on his head and side.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri focused his gaze more to Victor, well at least as much as he could since everything was just slightly blurry without his glasses.

 

“I skated my free skate already.”

 

“Yes you did. Are you starting to remember it?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. There was a small moment of silence before he spoke up again, “How long has it been?”

 

“A couple hours. We are just about to arrive to our hotel.”

 

Yuuri tapped around his eyes. “Do you know where my glasses are?”

 

“Oh! Um… Are they in your bag?” Victor asked handing him the dufflebag. Yuuri nodded and searched the smaller pocket for his eyeglass case. He instantly felt slightly better as the world came into focus once again and he smiled shyly at Victor as now he could actually really see him.

 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked. Yuuri nodded.

 

“I don’t remember… Um… Really much anything about today I guess? But I feel like I can… I'm starting to remember better.”

 

“That’s good. You won by the way.”

 

“Oh? I did?”

 

“Quite considerably even. Your final score was 259.56.”

 

“Hmm…” Yuuri voiced but before he could say anything else the taxi slowed to a stop.

 

Victor paid the taxi driver while Yuuri lifted his hand to touch the weight hanging on his neck. It was under his jacket but he could feel it was a medal. He had won…

 

Victor got up, taking Yuuri’s bag with him and Yuuri saw him round the car in a hurry and then he was beside him, opening the door for him and offering his arm for him for support. Yuuri hesitated a little but took it and Victor helped him out of the car.

 

He was about to let go of Victor but the little squeeze he gave him made him hesitate. Yuuri observed closely how, despite Victor smiling at him reassuringly, there was tenseness in his shoulders and around his lips. He was worried. And so Yuuri kept his arm in Victor’s.

 

Victor guided them inside the hotel and to the elevator with just a curt nod for the hotel personnel on the front desk as a greeting. Yuuri was still trying to figure out everything that was happening and so they moved in silence.

 

They reached their room faster than Yuuri had estimated. He wondered if he had just been too much in his own mind to notice or whether his memory was somehow still breaking up and he couldn’t remember.

 

As they entered the room Victor set his duffle bag down on a chair in the foot of his bed and then sat down on the bed pulling Yuuri with him. He looked down on his lap at their combined hands and let out a soft sigh.

 

“Victor? Are you okay?” Yuuri asked carefully after a couple moments of silence.

 

Victor raised his clear blue eyes to Yuuri’s warm brown ones and Yuuri was shocked to see they were glimmering with unshed tears. Before he even thought about what he was doing, he raised his hand to gently cradle Victor’s cheek. He looked so very broken and sad.

 

“Victor what is it?”

 

“I have…” Victor’s voice actually choked a little. And he took in a shuddering breath. Yuuri was stunned. He had never seen Victor’s demeanor crack like this. Emotions, the dark and cruel ones, just out there open for anyone to see. For  _ Yuuri _ to see.

 

“I have never been as afraid as I was today”, Victor whispered quietly and he looked like he could start crying any moment now.

 

Again Yuuri acted before he even thought about it, wrapping Victor into a tight hug his fingers curling in his neck and platinum blond hair. 

 

“Victor it’s okay. I’m here.”

 

Victor pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and clutched Yuuri more tightly. His shoulders actually shook a little.

 

“You were so still when I… I thought for a second…”

 

Yuuri pressed his shock rounded eyes closed and softly rubbed his cheek to the top of Victor’s head. It made his glasses press a little tightly to his head but he didn’t care.

 

“It’s okay. I’m okay! I promise Victor!”

 

Victor squeezed Yuuri even tighter for a moment and then they just stayed there. Yuuri occasionally murmuring soft comforting words to Victor and running his fingers through his hair while Victor hugged Yuuri with all he had and inhaled his scent to calm himself down little by little.

 

Eventually Victor loosened his hold a little and softly they pulled apart from the hug but still stayed close with Yuuri’s hands around Victor’s neck, softly tangling the hairs in the nape of his neck and Victor’s hand on Yuuri’s waist as they just looked deeply into each other's eyes.

 

“I don’t know what I would have done if had lost you… I can’t imagine…” Victor’s face crumbled again a little but he collected himself quickly as Yuuri softly still traced his fingers on his skin and hair in comfort.

 

“You  _ didn’t _ . I’m here Victor”

 

Victor nodded and gave Yuuri a soft warm but a little sad smile. “How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “A little. It feels like I have few bumps that ache and my side hurts a little and I think I'm getting a headache for not wearing my glasses the whole day.”

 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you needed glasses.”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s okay. It seems you had a lot on your plate anyway… What… What happened anyway? I think I have a general idea from the video but…”

 

“You first hit your head to the side of the rink after your last jump. You still finished your routine but after it you started wavering and then you fell to the ice hitting your head on the ice again. You lost consciousness for a few minutes but then you woke up. The paramedics said you had a concussion and you seemed confused and forgetful for a couple hours. You kept forgetting that you had already done your free skate and won even after you received your medal.”

 

“Huh… And I was walking and talking this whole time?”

 

“Yeah… Although you seemed a little out of it. Do you remember anything?”

 

“No… Nothing… I um… Maybe this morning? I think... But the free skate and everything after it until to the moment we were in the taxi, nothing.”

 

“Hmm… You definitely seem better now. Less confused. More here.”

 

“What did the doctors say?”

 

“That a short term memory loss was possible but that you should be fine and there probably wouldn’t be any permanent damage other than that. I’m supposed to keep an eye on you and wake you up in between few hours to answer a few basic questions to determine you’re still okay.”

 

Yuuri groaned at that. “I hate waking up unnecessarily while I'm sleeping.”

 

“Well since this is your health we are talking about, you’re just going to have to bear it.”

 

“Hmph…”

 

“Have you ever had a concussion before?”

 

“Hmm… Figure skating? No. I’ve fallen and gotten bruises and bumps but I have never lost my consciousness or memory before from a fall. I once had a concussion when I was little and apparently fell from my bunk bed. Mari found me crying on the floor, I was told, and I remember waking up in her bed nauseous and confused the next morning.”

 

“You had a bunk bed?”

 

“Well not after having that concussion I didn’t. Mama freaked out and changed it to a normal one. I'm still confused as to how I supposedly rolled out of it even since it had a pretty high safety fence in my opinion.”

 

Victor chuckled a little and Yuuri could feel his heart tugging painfully a little from the absolutely warm and loving smile with with he was looking at him after it.

 

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m really glad I’m okay too.”

 

Victor shook his head with a smile and brought a hand to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri could feel his cheeks start to burn from the intense studying gaze that Victor was looking at him with like he was seeing right into Yuuri’s soul. The room felt  _ so _ hot all of a sudden even though they had practically been gazing into each others eyes and touching, oh so very much touching and no personal space what so ever, for several several minutes by now. All of this acknowledgement kind of hit Yuuri at once and the forever old panic hit him and made him hurriedly get up and away from Victor’s hold.

 

“Bathroom!” he squawked with burning red cheeks and a loud voice and then added with slightly more normal and less loud voice, “U-Um… I have to go to the bathroom… A-And we should rest.. Right? Right. Um… Me, bathroom, now.”

 

Not daring to look at Victor anymore, Yuuri hurried to the toilet locking the door quickly behind him and then promptly pressed himself against it to catch his breath. His slightly panicked reflection stared at him from the mirror. It took a couple moments but Yuuri calmed down rather quickly. He gently pushed himself from the door and closer to the mirror to study his reflection.

 

There was a small bruise on his forehead but it was minor and could be covered with makeup or just by combing his hair in front of it. The area that ached on the right side of his head didn’t show any injuries to the blind eye behind his raven hair but the area was sensitive to the touch and Yuuri doubted he could rest his head on the pillow on that side.

 

Since he was in the bathroom, Yuuri figured he could actually do his evening routine even though he had just run there as an excuse. He relieved himself and then started to take his clothes off. He was still wearing his costume under his jacket, he noted. It was kind of nice to get to take it off. After undressing, Yuuri gently placed his gold medal on top of his carefully folded clothes on the counter.

 

Again Yuuri assessed himself in the mirror. There was bruises on his right side but nothing that he hadn’t experienced before since he fell all the time in practice.

 

With a quick shower to clean himself from the dried sweat and brush of his teeth, Yuuri emerged from the bathroom feeling a lot better. Yet, as Victor’s gaze lifted from his phone to his only towel covered body, Yuuri could feel his whole upper body blush from his intense eyes. They weren’t that strangers to being half naked in each others presence (hell Victor was completely naked more often than not) but Yuuri was still a little awkward about it.

 

“The bathroom’s free”, he mumbled and quickly made his way to his suitcase so he could busy himself with searching his clothes instead of focusing on Victor’s eyes on him.

 

Victor made a sound that acknowledged Yuuri’s words and after a few more taps on his phone he was standing up and starting to make his way towards the bathroom.

 

“You should check your phone. The internet has practically exploded from your injury and your family and friends have been trying to contact you. They are probably really worried.”

 

“Oh right… Did you tell them anything yet?”

 

“I told that you had a concussion and you’re fine now but they still wanna hear it from you.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Victor made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. After Yuuri had dressed in his pajamas, he went to his duffle bag to retrieve his phone and then settled in his bed before opening it.

 

Yuuri’s eyes rounded as he was practically assaulted with messages from basically everyone he knew. Gulping he started from his mama. Who had tried calling 14 times and even left messages.

 

Mama: Yuuri are you okay? I saw your accident on TV

Mama: Call or message me as soon as you can!

Mama: I’m really worried! Please call me soon!

Mama: Yuuko called me and said Victor messaged her that you’re okay. Please call me as soon as you can! I want to hear your voice

 

With guilt weighing his shoulders down, Yuuri pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. He had made everybody worried today…

 

The phone ringed only a few times before his mom picked up.

 

“Yuuri! My darling boy! Are you alright?” his mother's worried voice came from the speaker in hurried Japanese.

 

“Yes mama, I’m okay now.”

 

“What happened? How are you feeling?”

 

“I had a concussion and I have a small headache but I’m okay now. I promise. We are at our hotel with Victor.”

 

“Oh my sweet child. You should be more careful! I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you!”

 

“I’m okay mama. I’ll be more careful from now on, don’t worry”, Yuuri said softly.

 

“It's a mothers job to worry about her babies but okay… And remember to eat and rest well so you get better quickly!”

 

“I will mama. But um… I think I have to call or message some other people too so I have to go now, okay? I’ll call you again in the morning?”

 

“Alright Yuuri. Sleep well my darling. And remember I’m proud of you! We are all proud of you here at home!”

 

“Thank you… Good night”, Yuuri said softly and lifted the phone from his ear and ended the call. Sighing heavily and slumping more to his pillows. It took him a couple moments before he worked up the energy to continue on sorting through his messages and sending one’s back to everybody. He wasn’t even close to finishing when Victor emerged from the bathroom. 

 

“You okay?” Victor asked. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Well… at least he had a towel, Yuuri wouldn’t have been that surprised if he had come out completely naked. He didn’t let his eyes focus on Victor for long or he knew he would get stuck. Instead he focused intently on his phone as Victor made his way to his suitcase. Yuuri was uncomfortably aware how he flipped his towel off without further ado and started pulling on a pair of black boxers right in front of Yuuri.

 

“Yeah… Just… Tired. Everybody’s worried about me.”

 

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped as he set to write yet another message. He became too tired to call anyone after Minako and Yuuko who both basically yelled at him a little at first. He knew it was from being worried and from him apparently not meeting them after his program. He didn’t even remember the time after his performance so he kind of couldn’t be blamed but guilt and anxiety gripped him tightly from each person who had send him a worried message and wishes for getting better. This was all his fault.

 

Yuuri startled as suddenly Victor’s hand was gently taking the phone away from him.

 

“What are you doing? I need to message people!”

 

Victor sat down on the edge of his bed. He was only wearing his boxers. Well… Victor apparently usually slept naked so at least he was wearing something. It still made him flustered.

 

“It can wait. You need to rest. Everybody will understand”, Victor said softly and his hand came to softly cradle Yuuri’s cheek.

 

“But I made everybody worry and they will keep worrying if I don’t-”

 

“Yuuri”, Victor said gently but forcefully, “I know it’s not the best way but I published a tweet saying that you had a concussion but you’re fine now and happy about your victory. People will know you’re okay and you can message them later. It has been a long day and it’s going to be a long night so you should rest.”

 

Yuuri let out a defeated sigh and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Good”, Victor said softly with a smile. To Yuuri’s surprise he took Yuuri’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the knuckles before getting up and moving to his bed. Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up a deep shade of read again.

 

“Good night”, Victor said as he reached out to turn the light off after getting under the covers. Yuuri was still sitting on them and quickly squirmed his way under the warmth and softness of the blanket in the dark. He made the mistake on lying on his right side at first and had to turn around on his left as it flared the pain on his side and head. He was now facing towards Victor’s bed but with the lights out he wasn’t able to see him.

 

Yuuri could feel he was exhausted. Competitions had that effect on him. Which was partly weird since he only did warm ups and his routine once compared to the days of practicing where he skated for hours on time without breaks. Practising his jumps over and over again and going through his performances, perfecting them. And yet, he never felt as exhausted after a day of practise as compared to a day of competition. Well… Yuuri did have the tendency to let his anxiety take the better of him. He guessed he was more just emotionally drained than physically but oh God how tired he felt… He had stamina not stability.

 

Yuuri had hoped that he would just fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but of course he wasn’t that lucky. Of course he couldn’t just sleep peacefully. Of course he was going to be plagued by his own mind and let his anxiety roll around in his head over and over, collecting more strength from him each time and only getting stronger.

 

It was partly relieving that he couldn’t remember what had happened. But he knew what had happened. He had seen how it had happened. And he had seen the response he had caused. The way he had worried everyone that cared about him.

 

He was pathetic. It was all his fault. He had gotten through his performance and then fallen like an idiot. Victor was probably embarrassed by him. His first official competition of the season and he couldn’t even get through that without making a fool of himself. He was supposed to prove to the world that he could do this! That he could make it to the finals and  _ win _ ! Instead he had just shown to everybody how he was bound to fail…

 

When would Victor realise his mistake in taking him as his pupil and leave him? How long would it take for Victor truly see what he was? A failure…

 

It wasn’t just him anymore. It was Victor too. And his loss would taint Victor too eventually… He didn’t deserve Victor as his coach.

 

Yuuri hadn’t even realised he had whimpered aloud but then there was a click and with the night lamp turned on between his and Victor’s beds, he realised he was staring straight at Victor.

 

“Yuuri? What is it? Is something wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

_ Fuck _ . Yuuri covered his face in a hurry and turned away before Victor could see the tears in his eyes.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

_ Fuck, too late _ .

 

“No… I’m fine. Everything’s okay. Just go back to sleep”, he mumbled but his voice betrayed him with how broken it sounded. Pain flared from his sensitive right side as he turned fully on it to curl in on himself and as far away from Victor as he could.

 

“Yuuri…” Fuck. Victor was closer now. Yuuri could feel how the mattress dipped down from his weight as he sat beside him.

 

“Yuuri what’s wrong? Please tell me”, he pleaded and Yuuri whimpered. Why did he have to be like this! Making everybody worry. Making Victor worry!

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“No.” Well that was a lie. He most definitely was in great emotional pain and since he was lying on his right side, he was also in physical pain.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor said in warm but reprimanding tone. “You don’t need to hide from me. I'm here for you. Please talk to me…”

 

Yuuri whimpered and curled in on himself even more. The silence stretched on.

 

Victor would grew tired eventually and leave Yuuri to wallow in his self pity on his own and go back to sleep. Just like he would get tired of him eventually and leave. For good. He was sure of it.

 

Which was why Yuuri was extremely surprised when instead of standing up and moving to his own bed, Victor lied down next to him and ever so gently wrapped an arm around him. It reached out over him and softly found its way to his hand, interlacing their fingers. His other hand came to softly run in his hair. “It’s okay Yuuri. I can wait. I won't go anywhere”, he murmured softly and Yuuri choked.

 

Next he whipped around rather harshly and wrapped his hands around Victor, pressing his face into his chest. Another sob escaped him and his shoulders shook.

 

“It’s okay Yuuri. Everything is okay.”

 

“I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me!” Yuuri sobbed into Victor’s chest.

 

“Leave you? Of course I won’t leave you! Why would you think that!”

 

“I embarrassed you. I'm a failure. I don’t deserve you as a coach”, Yuuri whispered quietly into Victor’s chest.

 

Suddenly Victor went stiff and then Yuuri was forced to loosen his hold and raise his face to look at Victor who had grabbed his cheeks to keep him from turning away.

 

“Yuuri don’t say things like that! I couldn’t leave you! And you were amazing today! Not many skaters could finish their routine like you did after hitting their head like that. You pulled through and you fought and you didn’t take the easy way. You gave it your all and the audience saw that. They were  _ mesmerised _ by you!”

 

“But I… But I fell…”

 

“And you got back up. And you did it. It’s not like it was your first time falling or that you were the first skater ever to fall during or after a performance. Yuuri you were amazing tonight! You won!”

 

Yuuri let out a long weary sigh and searched Victor’s eyes for any hesitation or falsehood. There was none. He was met only by fierce determination and reassurance.

 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri whispered. And in seconds Victor’s gaze softened and he gave him a warm loving smile.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri let his head rest more heavily against Victor’s hand without removing his gaze from Victor’s creal blue eyes. They stayed several moments just gazing in each other's eyes. Until Victor smiled warmly once again.

 

“You admiring my beauty again Yuuri?”

 

“Hu-huh?” Yuuri questioned.

 

“You told me some pretty interesting things while you were a little dazed.”

 

“I- I did?”

 

“Mmhmm… Like the fact that I’m ‘the most beautiful man in the room’ I believe were the words you used.”

 

Horror spread over Yuuri’s features. “No- no. No I didn’t say that…”

 

“Oh but you did. You told me I was a ‘masterpiece’ and apparently you have had some of these masterpieces of me on your walls before.”

 

Yuuri could feel how his eyes almost popped out with round they had gotten and his whole face was positively in  _ flames _ ! With a long drawn out wail of denial he covered his face face with his hands to hide from Victor’s amuzed expression.

 

“I’m going to go crawl under a rock and die!” he exclaimed from behind his hands. And Victor  _ laughed _ . It was this full body laugh that trembled Yuuri’s whole body with how close they were currently.

 

“Oh c’mon Yuuri! There’s no need to be embarrassed! I found it rather adorable! And really… I’m actually pretty curious as to what happened to these posters of me? Hmm?”

 

Yuuri peeked from behind his fingers with a grimace to glare at Victor who just smiled innocently. “I’m not telling.”

 

“No but that’s not fair! Now I'm  _ dying _ to know!”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleaaaase? Pretty please?” Victor asked and batted his eyelashes with a puppy face. “How about if I’ll tell you something embarrassing in return?”

 

Yuuri squinted at Victor suspiciously. “Like what?”

 

“A-aah! I’ll tell you after you tell me”, Victor said scoldingly and waved a finger at Yuuri.

 

“Hmph…”

 

“ _ C’mooon _ … I promise I’ll make it worth your while! I’ll tell you something really good!”

 

Yuuri still glared at Victor but now he too was burning with curiosity. Damn Victor.

 

“Fine!” he exclaimed and even dared to pull his hands off his face, “I have them neatly stacked in a box under my bed. You happy now?”

 

Victor smirked. “Very. How many are there?”

 

The blush was flaring up again and Yuuri stuttered. “I- I- I already told you where they were! It’s your turn!”

 

Victor sighed but it was warm and didn’t hold any irritation. Only warmth.

 

“Okay… Here goes…” Victor’s thumb swiped across Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri felt like he was gazing right into his soul again and his heart started beating faster. The silence went on for a few agonizing seconds where Yuuri felt like he would explode under that gaze.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Well that sure did it.

 

Yuuri could feel his whole body freeze and all he could do was stare at Victor with shock rounded eyes as his brain tried to wrap around those words and make sense of them. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with  _ you _ . Victor was in love with you. I'm in love with Yuuri. Victor was in love with Yuuri.

 

Nope. Nope. It didn’t make sense.

 

“Did I hit my head again?” Yuuri asked hesitantly after a long while where Victor kept staring at him, waiting for his response.

 

“No? I don’t think so?”

 

“But you said you’re in love with me.”

 

“Because I am.”

 

“But… But you’re Victor Nikiforov.”

 

“Is… Is that supposed to mean something?”

 

Yuuri flailed his arms at Victor. “Yes! It means… It means that your Victor Nikiforov!”

 

“I’m aware of that. And?”

 

“And! And I’m Yuuri!”

 

Victor scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m not sure I’m following.”

 

“I’m- I’m Yuuri! How- How could you be in love with  _ me _ ?” Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“How could I  _ not _ be in love with you?” Victor countered with as much disbelief.

 

“Because I- I’m shy and anxious and I gain weight easily and I fail all the time because I don’t have enough confidence in myself and… and…”

 

“And you’re extremely kind and warm towards everybody. You’re cute, adorable, beautiful and hot as fuck all in one. You work harder than anyone else and you keep fighting even when your insecurities are holding you back to showing the world just how  _ amazing _ Yuuri Katsuki is. I have never met anyone else like you and I probably never will because I couldn’t imagine anyone being more  _ perfect _ than you are and you have… you have utterly and completely… stolen my heart. And even if you were to crush it, I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather give it to. I’m beyond in love with you and I can’t… I can’t hold it in anymore. Я люблю тебя Юри. 私はあなたを愛して.”

 

After Victor’s confessions of  _ I love you _ in Russian and Japanese. Yuuri pressed his finger softly against Victor’s mouth to silence him of saying any more. His heart was honestly hammering so hard right now and he just… He just needed a moment to collect himself so he would be able to speak again.

 

Because Victor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki and he was just so… shocked and so very very  _ happy _ at the same time.

 

After a few moments of silence where Yuuri could get his pulse to calm down at least a little Yuuri finally opened his mouth to say the words that were just clawing their way out of his mouth even though they made him freeze in fear.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Never had Yuuri seen such a bright smile light up on Victor’s face as he looked at Yuuri with absolute  _ happiness _ . Slowly he brought their forehead together with their lips only inches apart.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Yuuri answered by closing the last inches himself and kissing Victor instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yuuri was amazing as Victor said but he sure made his lecture later anyway about all his mistakes as they started training again XD
> 
> *thinks about how episode 7's Victor making Yuuri cry by threatening him with him leaving as his coach if he lost and how it doesn't make that much sense with this kind of storyline but what eva, this is fanfiction and I'm not writing this that far*


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and cute final with Victor's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't wait for anything too long... This is actually really short and kind of could have been left out but I wanted to give you some last Victor PoV fluff:) I hope you you have enjoyed this story and I thank everyone who gave this kudos or commented<3 Each one seriously lifted my spirits so much and I thank you for that!
> 
> Also, an actual fic I finished? I have to mark the date XD

“Victor…”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Victor…” Yuuri said more forcefully and more annoyed.

 

“What?”

 

“Make that stop!”

 

“Oh…” Victor murmured as he realised he was hearing his own phone alarm. He reached his hand to get it and he squinted at the screen.

 

“Ah! It’s the alarm to check if your brain is still working!”

 

“It’s not. Make it stop and let’s go back to sleep”, Yuuri growled against his back. Victor chuckled and turned off the alarm and then turned back towards Yuuri to kiss the grumpy man trying to sleep on the forehead.

 

“We need to make sure your head is still working first.”

 

Yuuri sighed heavily.

 

“Now what’s your full name?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki”, Yuuri mumbled irritated.

 

“And who do you love.”

 

Yuuri sighed defeatedly. “You.”

 

“O-Ou… That’s a bad sign, I need you to answer with a full name Yuuri.”

 

It was dark but Victor could feel Yuuri glaring up at him. Yet he let out a soft breath and said softly, “I love Victor Nikiforov.”

 

Oh how that made him soar! He felt like he could dance in the air and bring things back to life with just how happy those words made him!

 

“Now go back to sleep or I’ll kick you out of the bed!”

 

Victor gasped feigning shock. “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Yuuri nudged him a little like he was pushing him off. “Try me.”

 

Victor chuckled and stole one last kiss from Yuuri before getting comfortable again and closing his eyes. He could feel Yuuri smile against his skin.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning was soft. Perfect. Warm. Happy. It was absolutely wonderful!

 

Why? Because he, Victor Nikiforov, was holding Yuuri Katsuki in his arms. A man he loved. An amazing wonderful man he loved. An incredible man who loved him  _ back _ ! The happiness was making his skin clear, added ten more years to his life and ensured him to be positively soaring in cloud nine! It was all so wonderful!

 

And not only did Victor get to hold Yuuri and touch him and run his fingers on his skin and in his hair, he got to  _ kiss _ Yuuri. How such a simple thing could just positively make his body buzz with warmth, energy and excitement he didn’t know but he  _ loved _ it! He just loved Yuuri.

 

Yuuri raised his face to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips just then.

 

“Hmm…” he voiced after it and scrunched his eyebrows at him. “You look almost crazy with how much you’re smiling. You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Oh I’m more than okay. I’m practically in heaven!”

 

Yuuri groaned and pressed his forehead against Victor’s chest. “I should have known you were a big huge sap. You’re going to kill me.” And Victor’s body shook with laughter.

 

“Oh you have no idea!”

 

“Mmhmm… This is nice can we just stay here all day?”

 

With the way Yuuri’s stomach groaned not soon after that made Victor chuckle. “I think your stomach wouldn’t like that.”

 

Yuuri growled.

 

“Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“Noted.”

 

"I just don't want to leave here... It's so nice and comfortable..." Yuuri mumbled.

 

"Look at the bright side, we can go eat katsudon together now!"

 

"Ooh! Katsudon!" Yuuri exclaimed dreamily raising his positively _twinkling_ eyes to Victor in excitement and that look just _did_ things to Victor. After, Yuuri relaxed back to rest on Victor's chest.

 

They lied there for a moment, enjoying the quiet calmness.

 

“Hmm…” Victor hummed. “I gotta be honest with you… Yesterday was without a doubt one of the most terrifying days of my life… but having you here in my arms because of it… it was most definitely one of the best too. And I wouldn’t want to change a thing about it.”

 

“Hmm… True”, Yuuri voiced quietly.

 

“I wouldn’t change a thing either.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want, here's my tumblr if you wanna message me or follow me or anything?
> 
> http://living-in-a-fantacy-land.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you left me kudos or comments<3 You have no idea how much joy they bring to me<3


End file.
